


一根法杖的往事

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 新来的法师工会成员好奇地看着法师工会创立者，瓦努斯·加里兰细心地擦拭着一根颇有年份却略显粗糙的法杖，终于按奈不住好奇心，问道：“这根法杖有什么特别的地方吗，首席法师？”加里兰手上的动作停了下来。它确实有些故事。这根法杖是臭名昭著的死灵法师之首、蠕虫之王，曼尼马克送给加里兰的。只是那时，曼尼马克还不是蠕虫之王，加里兰也不是什么首席法师。
Relationships: Vanus Galerion/Mannimarco
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	一根法杖的往事

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道不是日语，我要抗议ao3乱搞语言分类

新来的法师工会成员好奇地看着法师工会创立者，瓦努斯·加里兰细心地擦拭着一根颇有年份却略显粗糙的法杖，终于按奈不住好奇心，问道：“这根法杖有什么特别的地方吗，首席法师？”  
加里兰手上的动作停了下来。它确实有些故事。  
这根法杖是臭名昭著的死灵法师之首、蠕虫之王，曼尼马克送给加里兰的。只是那时，曼尼马克还不是蠕虫之王，加里兰也不是什么首席法师。那时的他们，都还只是赛伊克教团的学生而已。  
曼尼马克是一个喜欢搞特殊化的学生，至少加里兰是这么想，他总能发现赛伊克中人烟稀少的地点，并总是邀请加里兰前往。一来二去，他们总是黏在一起：一起学习、一起看书。就算他们的研究方向相差甚远，也无法阻止他们在一起的渴望。明眼人都看得出来：他们俩暧昧不清，迟早有一天会发生点什么。  
事情开始于他们分享完第一个吻的那一刻。曼尼马克突发奇想：“我想送给你一根我亲手做的法杖。”虽然曼尼马克总是有各自稀奇古怪的点子，但这个也未免过于离奇：他们是实打实的法师，完全没有木匠基础。  
“不，”曼尼马克在下一秒又变了主意，“我不要送给你一根法杖。你要从我手上买一根我做的法杖，用你亲手做的法杖买。”  
加里兰苦笑道：“原来天才法师曼尼马克还偷偷学了木工，我可比不了你。我不会做。”就算有着早年的佃农身份，加里兰也不是做木工的佃农。  
“不要妄自菲薄，我亲爱的瓦努斯，想想我们是什么身份？是赛伊克的法师，我们有着超乎寻常的学习能力。随便搜罗一本木工书籍，我们总是能学会的。”  
好吧，好吧。加里兰不得不陪着曼尼马克一起胡闹，要开始木匠生涯了。  
首先是选材，曼尼马克喜欢黑色。加里兰总是觉得，曼尼马克这种喜好是故意猎奇，不是发自内心的热爱黑色。毕竟如果一个人整日想法天马行空，做事上一秒如此，下一秒就变，偶尔会像小孩子一样闹脾气，谁会相信他喜欢黑色这么稳重的颜色呢？但加里兰还是找了一根黑色的木头。  
然后就到了对于两位法师最艰难的时刻，用刀削。实打实用手上力气，必然不行，加里兰老老实实地对自己施法：增加臂力，然后干活。相比之下，曼尼马克就宛如作弊一样：他改变了木头的形状。  
“这只是看起来是根法杖，”加里兰看着和自己发色相配的棕色木头，忍不住抗议道，“它本质上还是个树枝。”  
“变通，亲爱的，要学会变通。”曼尼马克忍不住笑起加里兰的死板。他一边挑起加里兰耳边的头发，一边对着他的耳朵说。  
然后他们顺理成章地睡了一觉，期间“使用”了曼尼马克的法杖。  
一切悲剧起源于这一天，加里兰看到了曼尼马克的实验品。一具活着的骷髅熊。  
“这是死灵法术。”加里兰似乎丧失了所有力气，只能抛出这一句话。他的曼尼马克，他的爱，怎么会使用这种突破道德底线的东西。  
加里兰多么希望着曼尼马克告诉他：这是幻术而已。  
可曼尼马克依然笑着，全然意识不到其中的不对：“这只是高级一点的木偶术，加里兰。它只用了一点操控与能量驱动。”  
“它曾经是个生命！这和木偶术一点也不一样。”加里兰不敢相信，曼尼马克竟然在为死灵法术做出诡辩。  
“它现在不是了。”曼尼马克的笑容冷却下来，缓缓地说。  
加里兰没有再说什么。他往后退了一步，离开了房间，离开了他们共同的花园、他们共同的图书馆、自习室。如果这里存在一只活死熊，加里兰不敢说，他确定这里没有活死人。  
作用于人的死灵法术，而这是赛伊克的岛。除了赛伊克，没有人能登上这座岛。尸体从哪里来？加里兰祈祷着，尸体不要是他们失踪的同学。  
可加里兰还是发现了证据。  
“他们是我们的同学。”加里兰努力地抑制着自己的愤怒。  
曼尼马克停止了书写，从书桌前站起来，他说：“那只是你的同学而已。”  
“只有你在和他们嬉戏而已，只有你和他们玩闹而已。我呢？我从来没有。我一直站在旁边，我一直遭受排斥，我一直在你们看不到的阴影里。你称他们做同学时，考虑过我的感受吗？”  
“这是荒谬绝伦的指控！”加里兰无法忍受曼尼马克颠倒是非黑白，他的手几乎在颤抖，“你是在嫉妒他们吗？”  
“当然，我嫉妒。我嫉妒你们笑，我嫉妒你们的快乐，我嫉妒……”  
加里兰厉声打断：“你的嫉妒绝对荒唐。你难道不知道我爱你吗？他们是我的朋友，你是我的恋人。这不是你跨越道德底线的理由。曼尼，你——”  
“不要叫我曼尼！”  
“曼尼马克，”加里兰重复道，“你难道不明白是非对错吗？”  
曼尼马克的回应出乎加里兰意料。他笑了。  
“成熟一点吧，我可爱的加里兰。不要再像个小孩子一样了。‘我做得对吗，先生？求你奖励我一块糖吧’，哦，你可爱的让我心碎。这世界上哪有什么是非对错，这都是虚伪者的谎言而已。如果世界上有什么是真正存在的，那就是力量的强弱。”  
“告诉我，加里兰，你是不是揭发我了？”加里兰没有回答，但他确实揭发了，他不得不这么做，这是他的义务。  
曼尼马克自顾自地说道：“你以为那些大师会怎么处置我？可笑。他们不会杀死我，他们只能驱除我。到时，我会建功立业，我会创造历史。而你，加里兰，你或许会我的传记中，有一个微小的位置。”  
后来，大师们就像曼尼马克所说那样，驱逐了他。曼尼马克到了人类的领域，传播着他的魔法，传播着他的死灵法术。加里兰或许是想传播真正的魔法，也可能是仍想拯救曼尼马克，他也来到了人类的领土，创立了法师工会。  
他们很久没有见面，或许有几十年。再次见到曼尼马克，是在迪德拉君王的领域，异空间的冷港之中。曼尼马克试图成神，但失败了。此时的他受尽折磨，苍白的躯体上鞭痕遍布。似乎是迪德拉君王的恶趣味，他的曼尼的脸上没有一点污垢，时光从未在他身上留下痕迹，他如他们分别时那样美丽高贵。他曼尼的身旁，是那根加里兰亲手打磨的法杖。  
加里兰不由握紧了自己手中的法杖，因为他手中的，是当初那根棕色木头。

新来的法师工会学徒好奇地看着加里兰。那根棕色木头，已经被加里兰打磨成了真正的法杖。  
此时，曼尼马克已逃离冷港，但仍未放弃成神妄想。加里兰成为了一个出色的魔法传授者，他不分物种、性别、年龄地向人们传授着魔法与道义。  
“不，它没有什么往事。”加里兰说。


End file.
